


Prompt Opening

by bmthv5sos



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 09:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5122994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmthv5sos/pseuds/bmthv5sos





	Prompt Opening

Hi! So I am new to AO3 and I have decided to open prompts to anyone. I don't think I am that creative enough to make up ideas on my own so I would like if some of you request prompts? I won't do every prompt but I will try. If you want it to be chaptered just tell me and I'll try to work something out.  
Oh and sorry, I don't do smut XD

\- bmthv5sos


End file.
